


Age is not beautiful

by sarahgayle1214



Series: Poetics [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgayle1214/pseuds/sarahgayle1214





	Age is not beautiful

Age is not beautiful.   
It is not wise or elegant or warm.   
There is an exhaustion that comes only at the end of days,   
As the sun sets on a lifetime.

  
Age is not beautiful.   
It is tired, cold, and obstinate.   
The body withers while the mind grows befuddled,   
A confused frown the only trace of life in a dead woman walking.

  
Age is not beautiful.   
It is painful to watch and more painful to live.   
Does she know that death treads at her heels?   
She must.   
She must see that she is not what she was.

  
How does one live in the shadow of death?   
Does she beg for more time like a petulant child at the playground?   
To exist for even a moment longer?   
Or does she beg for this cup of suffering to be taken from her?   
To pass in peace?

  
The woman I knew was strong.   
The woman I knew would fight.   
But it seems the woman I knew is gone.

  
Age is not beautiful.   
It takes and takes until we are left with   
Nothing but the stripped down shell of a person,   
Until we are left with something unrecognizable as life at all.


End file.
